The 5 Sons of Narnia
by moonlightbear
Summary: A new evil is coming to Narnia and their only hope are the 5 sons, guess who they are? 5 guesses! pre tbird days and tvversekindaTBLW&W crossover. I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO!
1. passage of the wardrobe

**5 Sons of Narnia**

by, moonlightbear

Ch. 1: the pass-age of the wardrobe

author's notes: for everyone in C S Lewis catergory this story will be transported to the catergory of the Thunderbirds when i update to the second chapter; reason for this is yes the story involves Narnia and several creature from the wounderful land, but the main characters (the 5 sons) are from the wounderful (movie) TV Show The Thunderbirds! that being said, i also don't own anything you reconize from narina or the thunderbirds. **also please read and reveiws(i love reviews!)**

1900s--Digory and Polly found the wounderful Land of Narnia, as it was being born. After several adventures they returned home with a couple of great things. First was the knowlegde of Magic and of the other worlds that coexist with our own. Second was an apple of youth/health, Aslan gave this Apple to Digory to cure his mother of a terrible illness. Digory's mother regain the health she had before and lived a long life with her husband and son. Digory and his friend Polly dug holes in Digory's back yard a few days after their return from Narina, to hide the magic rings (that took them to thee other world) on thee request of Aslan. This was so noone could being anymore evil( like the white witch) into there land. Digory also hid the apple core in the holes they dug. A tree grew in that spot, much faster and stronger then any other trees, but years later the mighty tree was blown down by the strong winds in London. Digory could see losing a tree that gave him so much in life, so he had a craftsman make it into a wardrobe.

1940s--Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter were sent from London to live in the country to be safe from the war(WW2). They lived in the large home of Professor Digory Kirke and in their time there they also had adventures in Narina. Young Lucy was the first to find Narnia in the large home, they were playing hid and seek and Lucy hid in the wardrobe...

1950s-- Only ten yrs later the Professor died but left things to everyone he knew. This included the young Lucy Pevensie, she received his wardrobe, a magical part of her childhood she was happy to except. Over the years she took great care of the wardrobe.

2020s--Lucy passes away, but in her will she left the wardrobe to her granddaughter named Lillianna, who in 2034(on their 21st birthday)gave the wardrobe to her own daughter Lucy. Lucy took great care of the wardrobe, too.

2044(10yrs later)--Lucy gives birth to her 5th son, Alan, but dies later that very night. Leaving the precious wardrobe behind. Leaving noone to look after it. Leaving it for someone to find... but who?

2050-- On an island in the South Pacific on a summer night, 6 yrs later, the youngest Tracy son couldn't get to sleep. So he went exploring through the house at night, soon he found himself in thee attic where he found something... something Big!(but little did he know magical!)

end ch. 1 the pass-age of the wardrobe-----------------------------------------

please read and review!

author's notes: summary of the thunderbirds-- this is a movie (and a TV show from the 60s). its about a family, jeff tracy and his 5 sons, because of the differences in the movie and tv show, some stories are that lucy(wife and mother) died giving birth to their youngest child and other say she died in an accident. either way jeff raises his sons with the help of some friends, this family is very close and all the boys as they grow achive great thing(i.e. honors in the airforce, going into NASA, olyimpics in swimming and more). jeff tracy also has his own company that brings in billions every year, this is a wealthy family. depending on which verse(movie/tv) the time differences vary. for the movie verse the thunderbirds start up 7 yrs after their mother/wife's death(this verse usaully is the one where she dies in an accident). and for the tv verse i get the idea that the thunderbirds start up 20 yrs after the mother/wife's death(giving birth to her youngest son). the thunderbirds is a secret organization called international rescue(IR), there are five main operatives(guess who? yes it is the five tracy boys!) and five main crafts to use in any situation needing a rescue. thunderbirds one: operative, scott tracy, oldest son of jeff tracy; duty, field commander, first on the scene and figure the course action to take. thunderbirds two:operative, virgil tracy, middle son of jeff tracy; duty, control of the muscle ship, all small crafts fit in thunderbird 2(including thunderbird 4), this ship is a must have for IR; thunderbird three: operative, alan tracy(in movie verse jeff tracy because alan isn't old enough yet) youngest son of jeff tracy; duty, space rescues, astronat; thunderbird four: operative gordon tracy, second youngest son of jeff tracy; duty, under water rescues, aquanat, submarine; thunderbirds five: operative, john tracy, second oldest son of jeff tracy; duty, communicator, lives on the space craft(t-bird 5), listen almost day and night to all radio signals all around the world for any in distress, he makes the call to IR base and inform them of the rescue thats needed! hte thunderbirds base is located on an island the tracy family owns in the S. pacific. this story is i hope you realise is a long time before IR starts up but the family owns the island at this time and therefore my reason for location(for whatever reason).

ps. i haven't read all the books just yet(i'm working on it), please keep that in mind.

this chapter is just to show how the wardrobe came to be where its at and to slowly start the new adventures.


	2. a night exploration

**The 5 Sons of Narnia**

**by:** moonlightbear

**CH. 2 A Night Exploration**

i don't own any of it

------------------------------------------------------

On a summer night, a sleepless 6yr old wondered down the hall, in search for an adventure. Alan often did this because there were no boundaries at night, no one to tell him "No!". He was FREE! Although today the youngest Tracy had a reason to be up, he had a hard day! It was like anything he did that day he got in trouble; asking his daddy to play with him was a big No--No, along with going to the beach by yourself, and watching a movie that made you late to lunch. At 3 o'clock today he was sent to his room(for whatever reason) and ended up taking a nap. That's why he's now up and like I said before, no else is up to say "NO!" to him.

Now here young Alan found himself at the end of the hall in front of a door he's been told,

"Don't go in Allie, it dirty in there."

' I'll clean up afterwards! ' Alan said to himself.

So he opened the door and it led to a flight of stairs, that led to thee attic. In thee attic, Alan found loads of cool things; like his oldest brother's old collection of airplanes and a book of poetry written by, his brothers, John and Virgil two years ago. Alan giggled at reading some of the stuff they wrote. It was dirty up there, though, he had dust on his clothes everywhere, but he didn't care, he kept on exploring. At the far end of thee attic the boy found a big cabinet thing(the wardrobe) and found it full of jackets and at the bottom there were tons of photos, at a closer look Alan realized who they were of... his mother.(he had seen pictures of her here and there all his life). At this Alan climbed into the wardrobe and closed the door of it most of the way. As he looked at all the pictures, he noticed four in particular; each picture was of his mother and a baby, each picture the baby changed. "OH!" he said to himself. He realized these were his brothers, all at the age of one, in a specail picture of just them and mom. Silent tears ran down Alan's face, he wish he knew his mommy but that will never happen, she died when he was born. He also knew that although they'd never say it to his face, he knew his family hated him for taking mommy away, but he never meant to(crying harder then before)...

_snap--click_

Alan's head shot up and looked around and then found the source of the noise. It was the door to the wardrobe-- it closed. Alan opened the door and it stayed. Turning his attention back to the photos he spotted a beautiful one of his mom and an older woman(he guessed it was her momma). To get a better look he wiped his eyes free of tears. As he did this the pictures moved and he felt a small breeze, he looked to where it had come from when he heard a...

_snap--click_

He turned toward the door, it had closed again! He turned back to where the breeze had come from, strangely enough it had come from the **back** of the wardrobe. A little curious and a little in awe, Alan got to his feet and took a few steps more into the wardrobe...

end chapter--------------------------------------------

author's notes: hello here's a quick overture of what i'm doing... i'll have shorter chapters so my updates will be more regular! i hope you'll like that :) i have two stories being formed here(this story being one of them) and a supernatural fic(which is on hold for the moment). all stories perivous to these are at a stand still, except for Home Away From Home in which i have changed a few things(ie names and likes and dislikes) and plan on trying to get it published(since its 'before' the days of IR and has nothing to do withthe thunderbirds,per say, ITS POSSIBLE! i was insired by the movie and all the stories i've read. and that's not a crime, just like it wasn't a crime for Jeff Guinn to write an Autobiography of Santa Clause_ by the way read my story 'santa's magic'_)


	3. the prophecy,the faun,and the lampost

**The 5 Sons of Narnia**

**by:** moonlightbear

**CH. 3** The Prophecy, The Faun, and The Lampost

i don't own it, any of it. just thee idea of the crossover

**author's notes:** the _itailic underlined stuff_ are noises! also this is an AU story on whatever ends... ps. deal w/ the "Thee"s(its old english ok!) thank you all who reveiwed, i don't mind flames but i will protect myself(ie. i haven't read all the books therefore this is an AUstory or you could say its just movieverse of L,W,&W) now on to the story!------------------------------------------

_phump--phump--_

He paused in his steps, he could see light coming through the coats and the breeze was becoming sweeter with every step. Even more curious then before he started walking a tad faster.

_phump--phump--phump--phump..._

_-foop--foop--foop_

Looking down he notice why the noise his feet made changed, he was walking in grass now! More excited he race on though the grass, running passed the coats and through the trees... TREES! Alan looked back briefly, but when he returned to where he was going he was able to stop just inches short of running into a pole. Looking up he realized it was more then a pole, it was a lampost. Slowly looking around he realized he was in a small clearing among a vast forest, but he remembered he came through that batch of trees. He had to remember that for when he wants to return home. Not really sure what to do, he looked back at the lampost and noticed something written on it, in a strange language. Within seconds of looking at it the writing changed so he could understand it or at least most of it, as he still has some problems reading. None the less he try to read it:

"K-ca-calls of hhhelll-p sh-all B-ee ha-ard, oh I know this word! FAR an-dud wwiiiiii-dud, Maa-ge-k sh-all! I'm getting better at that word!"

"What are you doing there?"

Alan turned around and was surprized at what he saw. "Reading this.." He said in awe. "What are you?"

"I'm a faun, of course! And you? What are you? No don't tell me! You're a Son of Adam! My father told me about your kind! Ooohhh this is so exciting, Please to meet you Son of Adam!" The faun said extending a hand.

"Uhh, huh?" A very confused Alan replied._where did i step into?_

"Am I doing this wrong? Isn't this how you greet a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve?" Asked the confused faun.

Alan, who was still very confused, just extended his hand and when the faun shook it he realized..._ooohhh a hand shake stupid me haha._ Alan nodded with a smile. _wait did he say son of adam?_ "Um but I'm not a son of Adam, my daddy's name is Jeff."

"Oh so you are a Daughter of Eve, then?"

Laughing abit, "No, no I'm a boy and my mom's name was Lucy." Alan responded, bowing his head on the last part.

"But you are human are you not!"

"Yes I am. A human that is."

"Thought so!" The faun said; although he was thinking about something else now. He was staring at the lampost. "You understand this, Son of Adam?"

Giving up on correcting the faun, "Yeah, sorta.." He anwsered. "I'm still learning to read though."

"But it is in your language?" the youngest Tracy nodded. "Then you are different."

"Different?"

"Then thee others"

"Others?" Alan asked bewildered by the faun.

"Yes, yes different then other sons and daughters of Adam and Eve. Others have come and they had seen the writing but couldn't understand it! But you, you are different, you understand it, you can read it like me and the rest of the Narnians(if you could read a tad better)! Yes, yes you are different!"

"But what does it all say?" Asked the still so very confused Alan. _And what are Narn-somethings?_ "And where are we?"

"Why I thought you knew, your in NARNIA, Son of Adam. And this-" He said pointing to the words, "Is a prophecy! And a very important prophecy at that! If it does not come true soon Narnia will be no more!"

"Why?"

"Because of thee Evil it is coming and very very soon!"

"So is that what its says?"

"No, no, I shall read it to you now! you are allowed to know." And then he read it:

"Sons of Narnia

Thou art 5 sons of Adam

Son of warning

Son of distraction

Son of treaty

Son of healing

Son of protection

One will come when all is calm

All shall come, trees be fallin

Calls of help, heard far and wide

Magic shall engulf thee

Love shall protect thee

Fight thy war

And

Rid thy evil

Of thy land!

Long live thy 5 sons of Narnia"

"Wow!" Alan breathe. And the faun nodded. "So like five boys are sopposed to fight the evil!"

"Five Brothers."

"Cool!"

"Do come to my home with me and join me for tea, Son of Adam."

"I don't know. I should be going home."

"They will not miss you for a short time, will they? We can talk and become friends young one!"

"Proably not, they won't miss me."_they never do!_ he thought sadly. "I'll go with you, but, um, what's your name? mine is Alan."

"Tumnus, Mr. Tumnus the 15th to be exact! come this way now!" and the two left the clearing in high spirits!

end chapter------------------------------------------------------------

AGAIN i haven't read all the books there fore if something happen in the books concerning any character from narnia and i use them in my story one way or another it doesn't apply to my story! also I LOVE REVIEWS!SO PLEASE DO!


	4. party

The 5 Sons Of Narnia

by; moonlightbear

Chapter 4 Party

_author's notes: i'd like to thank all of my reveiwers and say sorry to them as well for the long wait. i've had a hard copy of this chapter sitting on the counter for over a week and just haven't gotten to really writing it on the computer.BTW this is strictl narnia movie verse, but for the thunderbirds it could be either, but lucy dies giving birth to alan. now on to the story..._

Alan and Tumnus talked for ages, they told each other stories of all sorts, but Mr Tumnus had the best. He told Alan of all the great dances they have in Narnia and that one is scheduled in only a couple of days! A couple of hours had passed when a sudden knock on the door caught their attention. Mr. Tumnus opened the door.

"Mr Tumnus! Mr. Tumnus!" Said the little beaver inside, Mr. Tumnus smiled at thee excited beaver. "Why aren't you down at the Lands for the party! You did get notice, did you not?"

"No, little one." And then Alan heard the change in Mr. Tumnus' voice, but couldn't figure it out exactly. "It is closer then we thought?" And the little beaver nodded solumly. Mr. Tumnus' voice changed to a happier tone as he turn to Alan. "Son of Adam, would you like to come to the party, like thee ones I have told you about?" He asked with big excited eyes.

"I don't know, I should be going back, now." Alan said with an air of uncertainty. In truth he wanted to stay here forever,they liked him and wanted him to be apart of stuff here, but he knew he should go home.

"Oh please, son of Adam, it will be the last one for sometime. At least until the five sons come, but do not worry! Do come, son of Adam, it will be the most fun, please." And how could anyone say 'no' to that, Alan nodded his head and said, "LETS GO!"

As they venture out toward where the party is, looking at the sun you would know it was just after noon. They're journey was relatively long and young Alan was huffing and puffing by the time they heard the music. Finally they walked out of the forest and into a great fesival party! Alan knew his brothers would never believe him but **he'd** know it was... Dancing with fauns, riding on cententars, playing with beavers, and eating with lions(who didn't try to eat him). It was FABlous! The music was above all the best! It made you want to cry and laugh and dance and go to sleep all at the same time; and sleep he did.

When Alan woke it was because of his fun the faun, Mr. Tumnus, he was shaking Alan and saying something to him, which he didn't really catch alot of. A chill ran up Alan's spine, it had gotten colder and darker and there was no sky to be found, instead a blanket of dark, stormy clouds covered it. Alan's breathing grew heavy and fast, in fear, and Mr. Tumnus' words became clearer. "Get up, please, we're in danger! Son of Adam you must leave, be safe!" And with not-much-more coaching they got up and race through the forest, Mr. Tumnus led the way back to the lamppost. As soon as they got there Mr. Tumnus spoke quickly, "Go Son of Adam, be safe and if you shall see the five sons, tell them to come, they are our only hope!"

"Wait come with me! You could be safe from the evil then!" Alan cried.

"I can not, Alan. That is not my space." He tried to reason.

"But your my only friend!" Alan cried and then screamed as fire rose above the trees, he was truely scared now.

"This is my home, Son of Adam, I can not leave it. You have to go NOW! Be safe and find the sons!"

Alan ran back through the wardrobe and fell out, tripping, and he cried. He had seen the most beautiful place and met great friends but now he'll lose it all! He cried some more,_ someone had to help, but he was just a boy, what could he do? maybe if it was someone bigger and stronger**, his brother!** wait didn't Mr. Tumnus say five sons! Could that be him and his brothers? but what help could he be? he was just a kid..._

_...but they need help now, soooo it worth ashot right!_

"SSSSCCCCOOOTTTTT!"

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: sorry for the long wait! i've written more start of stories then i can keep up with, BUT the thunderbirds ones are my top piority( the 5 sons of narnia, identiy crisis)BTW the main reason Identiy crisis hasn't been updated is the lack of reviews for the last chapter, it slowed my pace! over 95 people had looked and read it at least one can review it! ok now that i have that out of my system, i'd like to say thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
